Rascals Mob
The Rascals Mob was founded in 1998, when a few evicted Vivian females teamed up with five wild males and formed the group. Dominance was taken by Kine and Splash. After they were predated the group's numbers fell down to seven, with all the meerkats under 18 months old. The eleven-month-old Yeca took dominance next to wild male Spofl. The group managed to recover under their leadership. In their time the Rascals had eight dominant females and eleven dominant males. They were one of the longest surviving groups studied by the Kalahari Meerkat Project, having lasted nearly 20 years. Tuberculosis was the main cause of their downfall in the group's later years. They were declared lost in June 2017. Dominant Pair When the Rascals were formed in 1998, Asphodel and Kine took dominance, then Splash took dominance over the group. After Splash was lost in late 2003 and Kine disappeared the group's numbers fell to only seven led by Yeca. A wild male named Spofl took the position of dominant male and help raise the Rascals numbers until Yeca was lost in 2007. Afterward, Yeca's daughter, Blondie, took dominance next to her brother Harvey. Then two Frisky males joined the group and all the Rascals males left. Fable took dominance only for a month before two wild males, Hoki and Yebo joined the group. Hoki took dominance from Fable. Both males disappeared by April of 2008. Then another pair of wild males joined the group, Grus took dominance next to Blondie. In July of 2009, Blondie disappeared and Islay became dominant female. Two months later, she was predated. Blondie's daughter, Sancerre became the dominant female beside Grus. The two led the Rascals three years until the loss of Grus. Crux assumed natal dominance in his place but he then left the group in December. For three months there was no dominant male, as none of the natal-males seemed interested in dominance. Finally in March, the oldest natal-male Gooch stepped up and became the new dominant male. In September Sancerre went missing, she was heavily pregnant, and was assumed to be dead. Her daughter Edna May became the new dominant female. Then in October 2013, a Kung Fu male named Hankson joined the group along with a wild male and became the new dominant male but only for a month. In November 2013, an Ewoks male named Lorax joined the group and became the dominant male. He remained the dominant male for about a year until he succumbed to a snake bite in October 2014. Hankson re-assumed dominance once again. However, he would succumb to TB in 2016 and his spot would be taken by rover Drachentöter until he died in early 2017. Edna May would also so die in late 2016. The dominant female position was taken up by brother and sister, Laika and Mariachi. Laika was lost after giving birth in May 2017, and so the dominant female position was taken up by Mocha Maya. Sadly, Mocha Maya and Butterbeans, the two remaining female of the group, died of TB in June 2017, bringing the Rascals mob to the end. The remaining six males were tracked for a month in the hopes that they would encounter females to re-establish their group. Sadly the Rascals disintergrated and were lost. All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined Rascals. Asphodel (VVF003) Splash (VVF009) Cascade (VVF005) Sparkle (VVF006) Kine (VRRM001) VRRM002 VRRM003 VRRM004 VRRM005 Yeca (VRRF057) Spofl (VRRM061) Harvey (VRRM064) VRRF076 Coati (VRRM077) Shnoobkat (VRRM085) Skwodnee (VRRF086) Blondie (VRRF087) Darg (VRRM088) Field (VRRM089) Fool (VRRM090) VRRP091 Jackson (VRRM092) Jammy B (VRRM093) Tooey (VRRF094) Freya (VRRF095) Shelley (VRRM096) Bob (VRRM098) Sheenanigan (VRRM099) Skanks (VRRM100) Helsbels (VRRM101) Skye (VRRF102) Islay (VRRF103) Nelly (VRRF104) VRRP105 Fable (VFM120) Clinton Baptiste (VFM123) Hoki (VRRM106) Yebo!! (VRRM107) Unnamed wild male (VRRM108) Unnamed wild male (VRRM109) Unnamed wild male (VRRM110) VRRP111 VRRP112 Tigi (VRRM113) VRRP114 VRRP115 Sancerre (VRRF116) VRRP117 Rioja (VRRF118) VRRP119 Grigio (VRRM120) Unnamed wild male (VRRM121) Grus (VRRM122) Crux (VRRP123) Vela (VRRF124) Izar (VRRM125) Ara (VRRF126) VRRM127 VRRP128 Calendula (VRRF129) King (VRRM130) Lazy Useless B**Tard (VRRM131) Gooch (VRRM132) Wenis (VRRF133) Coccyx (VRRF134) Mushy (VRRF135) Potjie (VRRM136) Edna May (VRRF137) Zola (VRRF138) Dizzie (VVRM139) Mr. Glitter (VRRM140) VRRM141 Butters (VRRM142) VRRP143 Randy (VRRM144) Lenore (VRRF145) Thurman Merman (VRRF146) Mary Doll (VRRF147) Candula (VRRF148) Nessie (VRRF149) Mojito (VRRM150) Bellini (VRRF151) Lorna (VRRF152) Daquari (VRRF153) VRRM154 Hush (VRRM155) Mouth (VRRF156) VRRF157 Brangy (VRRM158) Whiskey (VRRF159) VRRM160 VRRM161 Hankson (VKUM059) Wild Male (VRRM162) Lorax (VEKM007) VRRM163 VRRP164 Jeff (VRRF165) VRRM166 Bruce (VRRM167) Lulu (VRRF168) VRRP169 VRRF170 Oopslie (VRRM171) Oli (VRRM172) VRRP173 Ridiculous Rob (VRRF174) VRRF175 VRRP176 VRRP177 VRRP178 VRRP179 VRRF180 VRRP181 Mariarchi (VRRM182) VRRP183 VRRM184 VRR?185 Clancy (VRRM186) VRR?187 VRR?188 VRR?189 VRRF190 VRRM191 VRRM192 Mocha Maya (VRRF193) Butterbeans (VRRF194) Machiavell (VRRM195) VRRM196 VRR?197 VRRM198 VRRM199 VRR?200 VRRP201 VRRP202 VRRP203 VRRP204 VRRP205 Last Known Members The Rascals had six members in June 2017. Mariachi (VRRM182) Clancy (VRRM186) Machiavell (VRRM195) + three unknown males Rivals Rascals use to have many battles with Drie Doring and Frisky for several years. However, the group eventually moved south and became rivals to a wild group. The Rascals hardly ever encountered any other mobs until late 2010 when Ewoks formed near them. The Rascals also started to have enounters with Kung Fu, until that group died out. In late 2013 the Chalibonkas and Überkatz became their rivals. Both those groups died out. In 2017 a new group called TB-or-not-TB moved close to their territory. Drachentoter killed one of their roving males, but the two groups never encountered each other. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:Lost Mobs